


Stay With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Reign
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bash and Kenna have been going great with their marriage, until Antoine. Bash and Kenna are starting to grow farther apart, but what Bash doesn't know is the Kenna is working with Catherine to overthrow Antoine and Condé. When finding out can Bash earn his wife's love back, can he give her everything she's given him in their marriage? Or will their answer be their unnulment?





	Stay With Me

Kenna stood there, by herself once more sipping her second glass of wine. Bash had once again not shown up for the ball that Kenna and Antoine worked hard making. She had wanted to show him so badly her hard work, she worked early in the morning into the late evening making sure everything was perfect. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, she hated feeling this way, she felt almost that Bash wanted to be away from her, then again he probably did. "Lovely party, I'm impressed at how well this was planned," Catherine stated, her voice almost cold. "Thank you your majesty," Kenna stated as clearly as she could but the lump in her throat was making it difficult. Catherine looked at her for a short while, almost like she knew there was something wrong but thankfully, decided not to question it. "How is our . . .project progressing?" Catherine asked. Kenna and Catherine had been secretly devising a plan to get Antoine and Condé out of the castle. Catherine came to her telling her concerns about Antoine and Condé, she also pointed that Kenna should be part of the plan considering how close Antoine was with her. Kenna was reluctant at first but when she heard that Condé and Antoine weren't only threatening Scotland's safety, but Mary's and Bash's.   
"Going as planned for the most part, though Bash is becoming a bit of a problem," Kenna said. Kenna knew that if Bash were to interfere with their plans he would ruin everything, she also knew that if she were to tell Bash what she and Catherine were secretly doing he would immediately jump to conclusions, he would forbid it. "How so?" Catherine asked, starting to become angered at this news. "He is starting to come up with theories, theories about me and Antoine." "What kind of theories?" Hearing this she became a little angered towards the bastard son, Catherine knew that Kenna was doing this not only for Mary, but because she loves her husband and wants nothing more than his safety assured. "He is starting to question my faithfulness, almost implying that I am fool," Kenna struggled to speak as she took a large gulp of wine. "Kenna, I hope you still recognize that this will not go on for long, in fact it is almost finished. . ." Catherine trailed off and Kenna almost sighed in relief "except the last step will be the hardest," causing Kenna's breathing hitched. "You have successfully convinced Antoine that you have feelings for him, but now you must make him believe you will leave Sebastian to become his queen," Catherine stated firmly. Kenna looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you mad! Bash will most defiantly leave me!" Kenna whisper shouted, feeling out of her depth and almost disgusting. "I know it's hard but this is the last step and we will be finished, Condé and Antoine will be out of our lives and you will have your husband back," Catherine told Kenna in a reassuring voice. Kenna knew she had to do it, they have come this far, she will not back out now. "Alright, I will do it . . . but you must promise me one thing," Kenna stated in a firm voice. Judging by Kenna's voice she knew Kenna was being serious. "Once this is finished and Condé and Antoine are out of the castle and out of France I ask only one thing of you," Kenna trailed off, sniffling before straightening her posture, turning to the queen. "If I cannot persuade Bash into thinking that my actions were for the better good then with your signature you sign to our annulment." Catherine was shocked by this. "But why Kenna?" Catherine asked surprisingly genuinely. "I've noticed that Bash and I want different things. Bash has been off for days at a time, doesn't say where he is going or when he'll get back and I've spent too many lonely nights. He's been making decisions that effect both of us but he is unwilling to consult me first. And to top it off, he's been lying to me, keeping secrets. I have opened myself up to him willingly but he hasn't been doing the same, he refuses to." Catherine was shocked to hear this, so far she had imagined that Bash and Kenna were happily married, she had even envied them especially concerning how they came together. Catherine knew it wasn't her place to question what is happening between Kenna and Bash, and she most defiantly wasn't about to argue with her, especially hearing how Bash has been treating Kenna. "Alright, you have my word," Catherine promised with a small smile before walking away to join the festivities while Kenna went to go find Antoine to complete the final step.


End file.
